


Would Never

by PuppiesRainbowsSadism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiesRainbowsSadism/pseuds/PuppiesRainbowsSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny has been noticing some changes in Sam, and he's more than a little suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would Never

Benny paced restlessly. He’d be biting his nails too, if fangs weren’t a concern. It was almost ten, and Sam wasn’t home yet.

He’s had suspicious for the past few weeks. Things he’d convince himself weren’t an issue, no matter how incriminating they were. Benny was in hard denial, even when Sam came home in the middle of the night, dead tired and smelling of perfume, or when Sam stumbled over his words and obviously didn’t have an answer when Benny innocently asked if Sam had any cash on hand – and why not.

But doing the laundry earlier that day, finding a card with a phone number that had been signed with a flourish by _Lindsey_ and washed at least once …

Sam wasn’t the kind of person to look for casual sex, or even a non-committed relationship, and he sure as hell wasn’t the kind to cheat. So Benny thought. But even if Sam was that kind of person, he’d be able to hide it damn well better than he’d been doing. Unless he wanted to be caught … ?

Benny continued to pace. He tried to tell himself he was overreacting, that Sam would _never_ , but he knew that, even if this all was just in his imagination, he had to talk it through with Sam. There was no use in being scared like this and just keeping it in. The way Benny was raised, you talked about things in a relationship, always.

Frankly, the divorce rates in this day and age scared him.

An hour later – almost eleven – Benny finally heard the rumble of an engine in the garage. It wasn’t Dean, Benny knew, because Dean was in his room doing God-knew-what. It had to be Sam, so Benny went to meet him.

Sam was on the motorcycle. Benny knew he would be because he had noticed – or, rather, Dean had – that there were suddenly a lot more miles on it than there should have been. That was another thing that Benny just explained away.

He waited patiently for Sam to cut the engine and take off his helmet and punched down the urge to reciprocate the smile that Sam sent his way.

“Hey. I told you you didn’t have to wait up for me,” Sam said, leaning in for a kiss, but Benny pulled away. Sam smelled like sweat, leather, and perfume.

Sam was obviously confused and upset by the refusal, but Benny tried to stay stoic. “We need to talk, _cher_.”

Sam nodded, obviously still confused. Benny tried to take that to be a good sign.

He led them out of the garage and into the map room – a neutral area – and Sam followed wordlessly, concern plainly written on his face.

When Benny finally stopped, across the table from Sam, he didn’t know where to begin. He just didn’t have the words. Or any words for that matter. So he just took the card ( _Lindsey_ with a cute little loop with the Y, ugh) that he had been keeping warm in his pocket and tossed it across the table. Sam took one look at it and his eyes widened, and it drove a steak through Benny’s heart.

“Where did you get this?” Sam asked. He flipped the card over and seemed relieved when he saw there was nothing added on the back.

“Laundry,” Benny choked out.

“I’m sorry.” It sounded sincere enough, but not the kind of apology Sam would have given for a serious accusation like this. Sure enough, he followed up with, “I should have cleaned out my pockets.”

Benny squeezed his eyes shut. He had to try very hard not to raise his voice, no matter how much incredulous anger built up inside him from that one statement alone.

“So that’s it then?” Benny nevertheless snapped. “You’re just sorry for being caught?”

Sam narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t glaring, just confused. “I … what? I mean, I’m sorry you found out this way. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“A _surprise_?” Benny couldn’t help but yell. “A damn good surprise this is!” He took a deep breath. He’d rehearsed this conversation a hundred times in his head. Surely he could remember _something_. “I just wish you would have told me if this was – if I’m not doing enough for you.”

“No, that’s not it at all! You do so much for me, Benny, I just – “

“So I need to step off a little? Will that help?”

“Help? No, Benny, that’s not … I – I don’t think I’m entirely following this conversation. What do you think you caught me doing?”

“Jesus, Sam, do I have to spell it out for ya?” Sam swallowed thickly; it was very rarely that Benny called him by name. “You come home late, exhausted, smellin’ like perfume, and just crash into bed. You’re losin’ cash, putting miles on that ‘cycle of yours. An’ then I find _this_?” He gestured towards the card still in Sam’s hands. “It paints a pretty clear picture to me.”

Sam’s jaw had dropped open in the middle of Benny’s explanation. Benny vaguely thought that he was going to catch flies before Sam stood up so quickly he almost tipped the chair. He reached out for Benny, who, again, stepped back.

“No, Benny. No no no, that’s not what’s happening at all! Oh, god. I would _never_ – “

“What, then?” Benny demanded, thinking that Sam had better have a damn good excuse for all of this.

“I … okay, look. This card? This number?” he held up the offending piece of paper. “A couple weeks ago, I went to a culture fair a couple towns over. It’s about an hour-long drive, give or take. There was supposed to be a small section for Cajun food, and I thought I should go, because you keep making these dishes and using this terminology and, I mean, you’re from that culture, right? Or at least nearby? So I wanted to learn more about it. And I met Lindsey there, who arranged the whole thing, and she told me her cooking club was doing a Cajun theme this month, if I was interested.”

“Okay. So?”

“So. I’m putting miles on the motorcycle and I’m so tired when I get home because it’s a late class and a long drive. I’m missing cash because I’m not in the club, so I need to pay out of pocket for ingredients. I have the number because I met Lindsey at the fair, and she gave it to me in case I was interested in the cooking club.”

“And the perfume?”

“I mean, it’s mostly women who show up, but I think you might be smelling some of the ingredients? We use a lot of food-grade oils and stuff.”

Benny wanted to believe it, he really did, but it seemed like a convenient story. Maybe his hesitance showed on his face, because Sam gestured for him to stay there and left. When he returned, he handed Benny a flier for a culture fair being advertised by a nearby community centre. And yes, towards the bottom of the list was a map of the predicted layout that promised a small Cajun portion run by a Lindsey Ott.

“There are two more meetings this month,” Sam added softly. “If you’d like to come to one of them with me. Or both. I’ve, uh, kind of talked about you a lot there, so I know everyone else would probably be okay with it.”

Benny sighed, all his anger and concern leaving him, so he only felt guilt and shame. How could he think, even for a moment, that Sam was cheating on him?

“I’m so sorry, _cher_.”

“No, it’s okay,” Sam assured. This time, when Sam reached for him, Benny let him rest his hand on his shoulder. “Benny, I don’t blame you for thinking what you did. I probably would have too. It’s okay. But do you believe me when I say I wasn’t? And that I would never?”

“Of course,” Benny replied immediately. “I didn’t want to think that you were, but – “

“I get it.” Sam smiled. “I just wanted to know more about you, you know? I guess I could have just asked, but when I started doing the cooking thing … well, I know food is your element and all. I thought it would be a nice surprise.”

It was a nice surprise. Benny was touched, even through his guilt, that Sam would go to such lengths just to surprise him with a little bit of knowledge.

“I love you, _cher_ ,” he breathed. “I really do. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Sam smiled, and Benny let him kiss him this time. “I love you too, and it’s fine.”


End file.
